Italy's move
by The Real Phantom Empress
Summary: After World War One, Germany is depressed. Italy decides it's time to confess his love to him with some help.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Italy's Move Pairing: Italy and Germany

Plot: World War Two has ended and Germany is depressed. Italy decides to cheer him up with a confessing of his love and makes the first move with some help.

Ch1 Germany's Sick Day

Italy is having a wonderful day. With the war over, Italy is hoping to have leisure time with Germany. He wants to send a lot of time with him. As Italy is walking into Germany's office, he thinks about how much he really likes Germany. But it was more than liking and more like loving. Italy loved Germany and he knew this. He tried his best to hide it from him. That's when he decided to tell Germany. He is at the office door now.

Italy runs into Germany's office yelling "Pasta!" He was trying his best to act normal. He starts to make a big speech about his "vacation" plans when he stops. Germany isn't there. Italy thinks for a minute realizing that he was home. As he goes over to Germany's house and walks up to the steps, he notices the broken beer bottle on the floor. 'He must have been drinking again. The doctor told him not to for at least for another two months,' Italy thought 'I wonder…'

He got to the door and pushed it open. Unlocked. This was never good and Italy knew it. His house was a mess of clothes and broken things. This was like Germany at all. 'What the hell is going on,' Italy thought. He rushed around the first floor trying to find Germany. Was he under the table or in the closet? No, no. Then, he started to hear crying. Germany didn't cry.

Italy slowed walked up the stairs into a hallway, opened one of the bedroom door and peered in. There was Germany sitting on the edge of the bed. He was crying. Italy started to tear up. Italy stopped his from crying and calmed himself. He walked over to Germany quietly and lightly touched Germany's shoulder. Germany turned quickly shocked to see Italy there. Italy sat down next to him. "Umm…are you...ok?" Italy asked in a whisper. Germany coughed up an emotional,"Nien!"

Germany started to cry more intensely now. Italy started to think of ways to cheer Germany. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's waist and pulled them together to the center of the bed. Germany didn't struggle against Italy as they laid down. Germany asked, "What are you..." "Hug Therapy Time," Italy said in a cheerful voice. Italy laid there with Germany hoping to cheer him up. God, was Italy loving this cuddle time with Germany. Germany lightly smiled and settled down. They both laid there cuddling and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Secret Meeting**

Italy woke up with the Great Prussia and Austria staring at him like little children would. "Keseses, what were you two doing in my bedroom," Prussia hissed. Italy screamed, "Nothing!" Austria then spoke, "So no fucking each other's brains out. What a pity." Prussia laughed himself to tears.

Italy soon realize what he was saying and became extremely angry and yelled, "I JUST WANTD TO HELP GERMANY OUT. HE'S DEPRESED AND I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH To ….." Italy stopped shocked at himself. 'Well that's fucking perfect,' He thought, 'now THEY know everything.' So much for Italy trying to keep a secret.

Prussia looked at Italy worried and said, "He's depressed. My West is depressed. Nien. Nien, nien, nien. He would have told me. I care for him so much and he doesn't tell. That bastard. When He wakes up..." Prussia was interrupted by Austria, "Calm down your balls, Prussia." Then Austria muttered, "…and Italy loves him." Italy looked over at the deeply sleeping Germany. Germany wasn't waken by Prussia's trauma. Thank the lord above. Prussia spoke, "That's it!" Austria and Italy looked over confused.

Prussia then made his speak, "Italy, you can make him happy. I know that Germany must love you too. He's just too shy to tell you or has too much pride or something… Anyways, if you take him out on an epic date, then he might let his guard down and you could show him happiness. You can do it, but you will need some help. Austria will gather people up for a secret meeting in the basement. I have something to do and cleaning this messy house. Oh and its tomorrow night. Also, Italy I need you to ask out Germany and pick out an outfit for the date. I will manage the rest. Good luck." Prussia rushes out of the room.

I turned to Austria. I said, "What if I can't do it." Austria said, "You can. I know you can. Now come on. I'll drive you home and then I will go find people. You will pick an outfit tonight and then ask him out tomorrow." Italy said, "Ve~ ok."

 **Note: Thank you for reading. More Chapters will be coming soon. Please leave a comment. Oh wait what's this. There's another part of this chapter. Well sorry for interrupting. I didn't even see this coming.**

Italy

Italy got home that day with the hope of finally confessing to Germany. He told a shower and put his pjs on. He opened his closet and took hours looking for an outfit. When he finally picked an outfit, he was hungry so he made himself pasta. He's favorite. Then he walked back to his bedroom half asleep.

"Ve, what time is it," He said to himself. It was midnight. He looked back at outfit. It was a black suit with a golden tie, a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray buckled belt and a pair of knee high white boots with white lacing in the front.

He moved the outfit aside and curled up in bed. All he could think of is Germany and his hair and their cuddled time and the "first date". He soon fell fast asleep.

Austria

It was hard for Austria to find help. The Nordics were at Switzerland's with Belgium and Netherlands having a party. They all agreed to help out when they hear the news. As for little Liet, she stayed behind to care for the house. It was funny to see the party they were having. Switzerland and Netherlands were basically fighting for Belgium. Denmark was basically cuddling with Sweden on the couch. Iceland was the only one who was acting normal. And let's just says no one with know what I saw Norway do to Finland.

Oh but the allies party in was worst. All of the allies were there with Japan, Taiwan and Macau. It was at France's house but he was the one acting normal for a change. China was playing cards against humanity with the other Asian countries and it turned into China fighting Macau. It was a good fight for Macau won. Japan and Taiwan had flee to go do Taiwan's nails. Then, Upstairs, England and Russia were fighting over America. Ok really what the fuck. Why? Just why? Anyways I had to stop them before there tug of war with America was going to kill the poor guy. After hours of talk and finding the nail shop Japan and Taiwan were in I got them all to help out.

My favorite quote from them was for Russia. He said, "Well, I hope Italy is good in bed because it's hard to tame a wild Germany like him." As I was driving home, I realized that I had made a mistake. I was at Hungary's house. I figured to call it quits and just stay there for the night. No one answered the door but I keep hearing noises. I looked at the pool area to see a small pool party with Hungary, Poland, Greece and Estonia. I remembered that I had a swimsuit in my car and join them. It was fun and I got the last of the help I needed.

Germany

Thank you Italy. I finally got some sleep. I had not slept in days. It was eight o clock. I looked around. This was Prussia's room but it was cleaned? Interesting. I got up. God the house was a mess. I went outside to the front of the house. Prussia was cleaning up me mess.

"Prussia, please let me do this. This is my house and my mess. You don't need to go through all this trouble," Germany said. However, Prussia continued to clean and said, "But you're so busy with work and you need to relax. You should just relax for the rest of the night. Take a shower, eat some wrust, and watch a movie. You can always clean your bedroom if you need to. Oh, and you aren't working tomorrow so go shopping. You need new clothes."

Germany paused to think and then said," Your right. I should. Thank you Prussia. Then again you do live here with no job or rent. Thank you." Prussia answered, "After you shop, I need to talk to you about something. It's not important, but I just would like too." "Ok, no problem. Good night," Germany said.

Germany did it. He took a shower, ate the left-over wrust and watched a movie. He fell asleep half way through. He had no idea what his life was to soon come to.

Prussia

Prussia was busy that day. He cleaned the basement they had not used in since five years ago. He dusted everything before setting up the table with all the chairs. He guessed that Austria would get lost and end up finding a lot of help as usual. He vacuumed the floor and killed all the spiders. Didn't want someone to get bite.

He decided to clean his bedroom next. It was a mess as usual. He put all his dirty clothes in the wash, organized the room, dusted and vacuumed. Somehow the vacuum cleaner did wake up Germany. When he finished, it looked awesome. He thought, 'I need to clean my room when Germany tells me too. It looks awesome like me.'

Then he cleaned up outside. Germany had threw two bottles at the house and three more on the ground. He cleaned up the glass and put it in the trash. As he washed off the beer from the paint, Germany finally got up and talked to him. There conversations was successes and his plan was in motion.

He finished the outside and was tired. He would have to clean everything else tomorrow except for the beds. They really needed a wash. He put his sheets in first and knew got himself new pillows from the closet. They old ones were molding. He entered Germany's room to clean his bedsheets. He did everything he was told except clean his room. Does he remind you of someone? He must be depressed if he's acting like this. Prussia cleaned his bed and gave him new pillows. He put Germany into bed and turned the TV off. Prussia finally at midnight fell asleep except he didn't realize he was in Germany's bed.

 **Thank you for reading. Also, later on there will be more m rated stuff so hold on.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taking a million years. I have been busy with so much. Anyways, this chapter was added to my original writing so I took a while to figure out how to write it but now it's done. Let's begin with the German pjs, shopping for clothes and a hero?

Germany

I woke up to a dim room and a phone ringing. I moved to reach the phone. Wait, when was my bed been cleaned and how did I get here? I just ignored my questions and picked up the phone. "Hallo," I said. "Hi, Austria needs picking up. He tried to jump off my roof into the pool when he got drunk. He's hangover is bad," said Hungary. What a surprise. I looked at my watch. 4:30 am. I said," Ok. I will get Prussia to save him. Good-bye." I said and hung up.

Sleep felt nice but I need to do things. As I thought about Prussia, I turned to see him sleeping with me. "Yuck! I yelled. He awoke and bounced out of my bed. "Sorry, West," he said. We both were now standing up in my messy room. "West, today we are going to get you new clothes. Frist, we need to throw out the old stuff," Prussia stated. I couldn't answer him. I was still sleepy. I fell into Prussia's arm.

Prussia

God, he can be the cutest thing sometimes. Italy will be so lucky. I pulled him back into his bed. I pulled him back into his bed. He looks so innocent when he's relaxed. He was becoming too much of an attraction. I put him back on the bed and ran out of the room dying of cuteness. I started cleaning up all of his dirty old clothes. Some of piles were hard to find. I was now in the downstairs cleaning everything. Then, my little brother came in.

Germany

I woke up again at 9:26 am. 'Time to do something', I thought. I got up only to find all my clothes missing. I soon found my big brother cleaning all of our clothes. It's weird because he never cleans. He looked over and gave me a funny look. He blushed and said, "You're like a kitten." What? Oh, wait, my pjs. They were the rainbow heart ones. I couldn't find the shirt so all I had one was the short bottoms. They looked like short shorts for a girl except they were too tight for me. I found a small pile of clothes that were cleaned and Prussia said that they were the clothes that I was going to keep. I just hope this wasn't it. I scooped them up and laid them onto my bed. I picked out an outfit and changed.

Prussia

. god. So Cute! I text Italy and said, "Today, he looks to die for. He will need help shopping for clothes, so go with him and ask him out at the end." Italy replied with an okay. Italy would be nervous of course but it wasn't a date yet. Italy was soon talking to Germany outside of the house.

Germany

I finished dressing and I looked cool. I got my things and headed for my car parked in front of my house. Outside, a wild Italy surprised me. "Ve~, Germany. I was going to make sure you were ok," Italy said. "Ja, I'm fine. I just needed to go shopping today for new clothes," I said. "…, ok let's go," Italy said. Before I could do anything, He pulled me into the car. At first, I was a little angry but relieved. I didn't ask for his help but I wouldn't know what to buy anyways since I never read anything about shopping for clothes. Also, I really didn't want to drive. That's when I realized who I was shopping with. Italy was going to know everything in my closet. Wat if I need some underwear.

We finally got to the mall after an hour of driving. We were silent for most of the trip. I felt nervous. Italy parked his car in front of the mall in a reserved parking spot. We quickly got out and headed for the mall. Before we went shopping for clothes, we got some lunch. Italy was hungry and ordered a huge bowl of pasta. I just had a corndog. The rest of the day was interesting to say the least. We had got a lot of casual clothes. Graphic tees, white t-shirt, a few pairs of shorts and jeans which I felt alright with. Then some work outfits was on the list. I had tried on a lot of suits. Italy told me I looked great but I just feel embarrassed. You could see all my muscles. Before we knew, we have almost everything including shoes. All I need now is a suit for…what? Italy pulled me into a store to buy me a really expensive suit. I looked pretty hot in this one. I turned around and Italy was blushing a little.

Italy

I had not thought of him looking so great in a black suit. He asked, "What this for?" I cleared my throat. I asked, "W-W-Will you go…May on a um…date…w-with me?" There was an awkward silence in the air. Germany looked surprised and blushed deeply. "Like a … romantic date," he asked. I answered,"Si." He walked over to me and hugged me. "Ja, I will go on a date, but… don't tell anyone, okay," he asked. I was thankful for that. At least my part of this stage of the mission is over. We quickly paid for the clothes and headed home. When we got there, someone had parked a car in my spot. Germany and I wondered who it could be. I also wondered what Prussia was going to do about Germany since this was the night of the secret meeting.

Prussia

I'm so awesome. I cleaned everything before anyone could show up. There was one problem though. What was I going to do with Germany? He couldn't come to the secret meeting about him. Austria and I were trying to figure out what to do. The doorbell rang. I rushed to the door. It was France, America, England and Russia. I hugged France and told them to get inside quickly. France asked, "What's wrong? Italy didn't wimp out, did he?" "Nein, he was successful but what are we going to do with Germany," I said. Everyone starting thinking of idea. America shouted, "I have an idea!" Before England could protest, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Germany and Italy. "Ok, Austria, keep them at the door while everyone else goes into the basement to hid," America said. We didn't question him and quickly hid downstairs.

America?

Hello reader. I'm the hero and I'm here to save the day. Austria was at the door greeting the love birds. Meanwhile, I quickly pushed England down the stair because he was being slow and then I shut the door. I could hear England cursing through the door and then being silenced. Germany and Italy looked confused. Germany asked, "Why are you here and where's Prussia?" This is the part when I do the saving when I do the saving. Watch and learn. I responded, "I'm here because Prussia didn't want to leave Austria alone while he goes out to drink with England at Russia's house. I told them it was a good idea to drink with Russia but they didn't listen." Germany looked pissed. "That bastard was responsible for taking care of Austria decides to have you stay here with him. I can't believe this. Italy, you stay here while I deal with East," Germany said. Then Germany was gone. He went on an adventure to find his big brother. Everyone came up from the basement once I opened the door. Prussia said, "Awesome. He's gone. Nice one." England said, " Whatever, bloody git is still stupid." Then Russia added, "And if Germany breaks anything, America will pay for it." Italy was dancing around the room and said, "Ve~, let's just get ready for the meeting."

A/N: Again, sorry for taking forever. Next chapter is be the secret meeting. I can't wait for all the side pairings to appear.


End file.
